


Roleplay

by joss80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony DiNardo meets Leland Spears. This can be taken as a first or as an established relationship. Slightly crack-ish. Inspired by Ep 12x16 Blast from the Past.<br/>Also, perhaps an excellent way to circumvent Rule 12 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

The first thing he hears is the loud stomping of footsteps and some choice swear words. Then the door swings open in front of him and Gibbs is suddenly standing there, eyebrows raised and head cocked slightly to the side. He pushes his glasses up towards the bridge of his nose and glares at his visitor.

“Tony, why the hell didn’t you just come on in?” Silver eyebrows furrow even more closely together. “And what on earth is with the briefcase?”

Tony is silent for a moment, the slight quirk of his lips the only thing that betrays his façade. Then he extends one hand out slowly, slightly unsure, and says in his most serious voice, “Leland Spears? I’m Anthony DiNardo from Columbia College. I understand that you were hoping to find out more information on our Film Studies program?”

Gibbs’ face is stoic, but he clears his throat and Tony isn’t quite sure if the man is trying to hide a chuckle. Then, just as slowly, Gibbs reaches out a hand to meet Tony’s and the grip is firm and efficient as they shake in greeting and then let their hands drop down again.

“Your college does house calls?” Gibbs asks skeptically, and now Tony catches a slight twinkle in the older man’s eyes as his mask slips a bit.

“Well, Mr Spears, we do like to offer personal meetings given that the majority of our courses are online.” Tony leers quite obviously as his eyes rake down and back up over Gibbs body. The man looks like a walking commercial for Carhartt, and he wears the clothes well. 

“Oh, I know all about online stuff, Mr DiNardo,” Gibbs says, pursing his lips as he takes his own turn to give Tony a once-over. “I work in I.T.”

“You do?” Tony responds enthusiastically. “My laptop’s been giving me nothing but trouble today. Perhaps you could have a look at it?”

“I don’t know,” Gibbs says, as he brings a hand up to his face and taps at his chin with his index finger. “I might have to log into you… open up your motherboard and put my Pentium inside.”

It’s Tony’s turn to cough, as his body flushes a light shade of pink and his throat goes dry. 

“Uh… yeah, that’d be great,” he stutters out. His cheeks are still heated a few moments later when he gathers the nerve to talk again. “You might need to unzip my floppy files and spin my CD-ROM.”

Gibbs hand is suddenly back up, grabbing at Tony’s tie as he pulls him slowly through the doorway. “I’ve got lots of RAM for you,” he mouths out against Tony’s neck as his hands reach for the buttons of Tony’s shirt hiding behind the tie.

“I’m impressed,” Tony falters, his voice a whisper. “I thought you thought it was REM.”

“Abby said that’s a band,” Gibbs responds as he multitasks, grinding himself against Tony as he divests him of his shirt and tie _and_ throws the briefcase off to the side at the same time.

“You did your homework,” Tony huffs out, and his head falls back as Gibbs’ lips latch onto his neck again.

“I had good incentive,” Gibbs growls, and Tony can feel the smile against his neck as Gibbs slams the door shut behind him and they’re left in the dark together. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration largely derived from a song by the Arrogant Worms called "Log In To You."


End file.
